


people you would hurt and die for.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon Compliant, Consensual Violence, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Domestic Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Violent Thoughts, at least bellamy want it to be, bellamy's grieving and murphy hurts, clarke's "dead", the typical, this ended up being way more fucked up than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: He's simply hurt, Bellamy Blake would tell you.for the prompt I got a while ago of 'I would have died for you!' with murphy/bellamy!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057796
Kudos: 15





	people you would hurt and die for.

**Author's Note:**

> this got much darker than intended and Bellamy is...Not Nice in this and has super dark thoughts about hurting Murphy so tw for that.

He's simply hurt, Bellamy Blake would tell you. He is simply hurt by the pain of losing Monty and Harper and then Clarke, he would tell himself after for justification to treating Murphy the way he did. 

Though, even as he considers it, tears roll down his cheeks because - because he never should have dealt with it like he did. 

* * *

Bellamy is chained up in the room when the thing wearing Clarke's body and Murphy come in, Murphy already clearly in cahoots with these body stealers, and Bellamy wants to groan, wants to slam his fist into Murphy's cheek until the younger boy is letting soft little apologies slip from his mouth. His wrists are rubbed raw instead of bleeding like the last time he stood before Murphy in cuffs and this time he is less forgiving. 

Murphy - Murphy, who adapts, Murphy who survives even when Bellamy had wished he wouldn't, Murphy who sides with any way that will leave him seeing the end of the day but then will complain about the loneliness of the stars and, and Bellamy hates him in that same sorta way he loves him. - talks and Bellamy listens enough. Enough to respond, enough to get mad enough to wish that he could slam his broad fist into the gentle skin of Murphy's temple and watch his legs crumple under him, his jewel-colored eyes go blank. He doesn't want him dead - not anymore - just wants him unconscious, quiet, _controlled_. 

His anger is a stemming thing, something that simmers through his body and hasn't spilled hot liquid oil anger all over them but then Murphy brings Monty into it and Bellamy swoops to hypothetically throwing the vat into his - into his...into his Murphy's face. 

"Monty would be ashamed of you." He growls, holding Murphy's jacket between his fingers, their faces close and Bellamy wants Murphy to hurt like he's hurting, wants to slam his fist into Murphy's stomach, and makes him kneel and yield to the torment of Bellamy all because...all because of what? Murphy's tragic little need to be loved? Murphy's little stupid crush on Bellamy that everyone can see and has been there for too long to call a crush anymore? 

He thinks vaguely that he could beat Murphy's pretty little face in and then make him lick his own blood from Bellamy's fist, if he really wanted to. 

It's a fucked up but still nice thought. 

It almost feels as good as watching Murphy's lip wobble slightly, watching his eyes flick closed, watching Murphy fall apart, after that. 

It brings him a fucked up kind of joy, the same one that after Monty's suicide attempt on the Ring, he had admitted to Bellamy, "Man, the hanging: I...I would have died for you, man." in an uneasy chuckle. They had both known why. 

He still thinks about bringing Murphy to his knees, making him be good - his thoughts are too loud around Murphy, maybe that's what he hates most about him. 

* * *

He was just hurt. 

Or is he just a Blake, unable to properly love and wanting to break things that make him feel things? 

Maybe it's too much of both. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you uh,,, liked this! kudos and comments keep me going!


End file.
